Chromatography analysis techniques may be used to analyze the separation of mixtures for various research and/or industrial purposes in industries such as oil and gas, pharmaceuticals, and biotechnology. Chromatography may be used to separate the components of a mixture and determine the proportions of each component in the mixture. High throughput chromatography may involve the use of filter plates containing multiple wells that may be analyzed at the same time using the chromatography test apparatus or that may be used to prepare concentrated solution(s) of a component or components.
For example, in the oil and gas industry, materials from a subterranean operation, such as drill cuttings or other particulate material, may be suspended or packed in a drilling fluid and may provide useful information about the subterranean formation from which they came. For example, such experiments examine the chemistries, performance, or characteristics of materials such as small amounts of the formation fluids (e.g., oil, water, etc.) of interest that are present in the formation. The permeability, porosity, rock composition, and/or other properties of the subterranean formation also may be of interest. Chromatography may be used to identify the properties of the materials and provide information for use in designing a subterranean operation and/or selecting materials for use in a subterranean operation.